Pandora's Box
by Maria2
Summary: Another one of those ever fascinating Daniel diary entries. He's reflecting on the events of Entity.


PANDORA'S BOX  
  
Disclaimer: All characters and property of Star Gate SG-1 belong to MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. and Double Secret Productions i.e. The Powers that Be. I am just borrowing them for a while because its more fun than what I should be doing! No copyright or trademark infringement was intended.  
  
Author's Notes: Hey I like the sound of that, me an author!! Sorry my first ever fan fic (not that you could tell!) so don't be too harsh! Also I couldn't record either Entity or ------------, so I'm doing this by memory alone. If there are HUGE errors, well you've been warned! That goes for my time scale too!  
  
One last thing which I'm sure is really important to us.........A recent interview by Michael Shanks said that they might be canceling Stargate SG-1. Don't let them do this!! SAVE OUR FAVE SHOW!!!   
  
Sign the petition at  
www.123petitions.com/cgi-bin/system/sign1.cgi?id=sportzkid@aol.com$2  
  
alternatively open the page   
www.sg1-heliopolis.de and follow the save sg1 link!!!  
  
Please it only takes two minutes and will mean soooo much to soooooo many people.   
Let all your friends know about this...spread the word!  
  
  
Spoilers: Entity, Shades of Grey, Within the Serpent's Grasp and Politics.  
  
Summary: Another one of those ever fascinating Daniel diary entries. He's reflecting on the events of entity.  
  
11.32 am  
Sam has just been taken into the Infirmary. All we knew was that she's suffered some sort of electrical shock from the Entity's nest, as Jack would say. Jack god Jack. Arguing with Jack has become second nature by now. I have to admit I even enjoy the verbal bashing. But nothing, not even his 'I guess there was no real basis to our friendship' speech prepared me for what he said next.   
  
"It was a trap." A simple statement delivered with the same confidence Jack always shows. His Colonel instinct. But I couldn't match it. Everything inside me was screaming at what he was implying. "So you're saying that if we'd listened to you in the first place, none of this would have happened." I said trying my very best to maintain an air of control and almost managing it....almost. But even as I spoke those words, they sounded hollow and false to me. I could see that he was right, if anything happened to Sam it would be my fault.   
  
1.15pm  
The Entity was trying to save itself. It chose Sam because she's Sam! "She is important to you. You will not destroy her. None of you." That was it's justification after Jack tried to talk to it. During the briefing, my mind kept playing and replaying "It was a trap." Especially when I had the nerve to look up at Jack, I never caught him look back. Sam in the infirmary hostage to an advance lifeform or Jack hating me......I'm having difficulty deciding which is worse or more importantly how do I live with either one? Eventually I got tired of it and decided I needed to talk to Sam, or the closest thing.  
  
5.41pm  
My talk with 'Sam'. It didn't go too well. "You can rebuild your world, we'll never send another probe through again" I tried to rationalise with it. I guess I'll never know if it would have worked. Jack used a different, very Jack-like technique. Whether it was because he thought it would be more effective or he just really wanted to disagree with me, I don't know.  
  
It seemed to work though. That is until The Entity started to discharge electricity all over the place and the sergeant guessed it was trying to get back to its nest. What happened next, happened so fast I'm still in shock and I know I'm not the only one. Jack shot 'It' with a Zat gun. It didn't seem to make much difference so he shot it again.   
  
My pain just went from bad to worse. The image of Jack and "It was a trap" was replaced by one of Teal'c from a few years earlier: "Two shots will kill most subjects".   
  
But this was not to be the worst of the day. Just now Janet finished telling me about Sam's living will.   
  
"She doesn't want to be kept alive under extraordinary measures." She said with obvious pain. As for my torment it shot from worse than bad to someplace right on the top of Sokar's pain scale. My first reaction was 'to hell with some piece of paper Sam wrote years ago. All the extraordinary measures in the universe-no multiverse would be okay if they helped Sam'. But I realised soon enough that, at the very least, we had to respect her wishes.  
  
Janet wanted my help in telling Jack. We both know how much Sam means to him, a lot more so than just "an important member of my team". Not that he'll ever admit it to me. I get a distinct feeling that Janet knows more than she's letting on. It was probably what was making it so difficult to tell him, even after years of medical training. I wished to help her, but I couldn't get myself to volunteer. I've already seen enough pain in Jack's eyes to last me a lifetime and too much of it has already been caused by me.  
  
All I can do now is watch Janet switch off the technology that was keeping Sam alive.  
  
7.03pm  
When I got to the infirmary, Jack was already there. If I didn't know him better I would have sworn he'd been crying. I wanted to say something. Actually I really wanted to apologise. I really wanted to tell him he was right, it was all my fault. I really wanted to tell him that he wasn't guilty, he would never have had to shoot her if I hadn't gotten us in this mess in the first place. As much as it hurt, I would much rather Jack continued to blame me, then started to blame himself. I was still trying to think of how to start when SG-1 were sent for. Back to the nest. This could not be good for Jack, I thought, concentrating solely on his pain, hoping that it would make mine go away. No such luck.  
  
I AM HERE repeated over and over on the computer screen. It's Sam, I suddenly shouted, going into my full Dr. Jackson mode. I'm not sure I completely believed it or if like Teal'c I thought it was a trick. It didn't matter. There was a chance we could save Sam, it's all I needed.   
  
Once she recovered, She THANKED me. I was completely thrown. Apparently Jack had told her that I was the one who figured out she was in the computer. I guess that meant Jack had forgiven me too. Leaving me guilt free and allowing me to wonder, when exactly Sam and Jack had had this intimate little conversation of theirs.   
  
Ha....Senator Kinsey Pandora's Box is closed after all. And Hope is still in sight.  
  
THE END  
  
I know, the end needs to be more powerful. Oh just for the record, I don't really think that Jack blamed Daniel but I thought it would be interesting if Daniel believed it.  
  
Please feel free to review, good OR bad, I can take it. And I want to improve for my next piece.  



End file.
